


tell me all about it

by mrsonmyr



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: And in love, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, talks of that j14 mag, theyre in paris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsonmyr/pseuds/mrsonmyr
Summary: “When did you first know?” Alex asked from the bed he and Henry were sharing while they were in Paris for the weekend.“Know what?” Henry asked.“That you were gay?” Alex propped himself up on his elbows.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 214





	tell me all about it

“When did you first know?” Alex asked from the bed he and Henry were sharing while they were in Paris for the weekend. They were there for the Youth Environmental Meet, but Alex wasn’t going to miss his opportunity to walk the streets of Paris holding his boyfriend's hand. Having him translate the menu and recommended which wine they should have. He’s gone over this fantasy so many times — both in his head and with June. 

“Know what?” Henry asked as his back was towards him. He was doing all of the unpacking. Alex didn’t understand the importance of hanging their clothes so they wouldn’t crease further. 

“That you were gay?” Alex propped himself up on his elbows. 

Henry stopped reaching for the shirt tucked away in his suitcase and turned towards Alex, a perfectly groomed eyebrow raised. “I don’t know, I didn’t exactly write the date down on a calendar. Why?” 

“We just never talked about it. I told you about my experiences with Liam.” Henry nodded along, remembering well. “And you were the first guy that made me actually realize my feelings about my sexuality.” 

“Yes, when I accosted you in the garden, how could I forget?” 

“Yeah, there was that. And…” Alex could feel his cheeks becoming hot. 

“And what?” Henry asked, fully interested now, sitting at the end of the bed.

“Does the word J14 mean anything to you?” 

“J14? No.” 

“Teen magazine. With photographs of famous people.” 

“Don’t tell me you have an embarrassing photo of me in a teen magazine.” Henry sighed. 

“June did. Well, she read those when she was 14. You happened to be in one, an entire page actually. I think you were 13. I probably stared at it everyday. I didn’t think June knew about it until she recently told me. I think you were always the first boy I was interested in. I just never knew we’d actually get to meet one day.” 

“That’s awfully sweet.” Henry said as he crawled up to Alex to kiss him. 

“So when did you know?” He probes. 

“I don’t think there was a time when I didn’t  _ know.  _ Girls never interested me. Growing up we didn’t have those school yard romances. I’ve never even kissed a girl, properly anyway.” 

“So who was your first kiss?” Alex had moved his head to rest on Henry’s chest while he listened to him breathe. 

“The first time I got to experiment with men was with Philip’s friends.”

“Saucy.” 

“Hush. There was some party that Philip brought me to, it was around the time Dad had died, I think he felt that being the new ‘man of the house’ he had to invite me to everything. So we went, of course Pip got caught up talking to some girl.” He paused to scratch a hand through Alex’s hair. “I was following his friend Charles around the entire night since he was really the only one I knew. We ended upstairs in someone’s bedroom, just talking. I’d never been alone with a boy before, not in such an intimate setting. What I’ve learned is that being the Prince, the other person isn’t going to risk it and make the first move. So I leaned in and probably gave him the worst kiss of his life.” 

He covered his eyes at the memory. Alex smiled up at him and nudged him to continue. 

“But he kissed me back. Shirts came off, he gave me my first handjob. Never mentioned it after that, I think he was more scared of Philip finding out than the crown.” 

“Did you have sex with him?” Alex asked softly. He didn’t want to sound jealous, he was more curious. 

“No.” Henry brushed it off. “The first time I had sex was in Uni.” 

“With?” 

“Aren’t you nosy?” Henry laughed. 

“I can tell it’s going to get steamy soon, keep going.” 

“This isn’t some letter to Penthouse.” Henry gaffes. 

“I know it’s not. I just want to know the story of how you lost your V card. You know mine. Or should I say you  _ were _ mine.” Alex chuckled at his joke, finding it funnier because of the jet lag. 

“Alright. His name was Oliver. He was in my English Lit course, he always sat in front of me. We’d spend time together in the library working on projects. He asked me to come over to his dorm one afternoon, I didn’t think much of it so I agreed. It was neat, he didn’t have a roommate, I sat on his bed. He sat next to me, and it felt like a rush went through me. It was like I had to have him at that very moment. I could feel my hands shake, but I placed one on his face and kissed him. I had no idea how he would have reacted. Quite foolish of me, actually, he could have ran to the press. But he kissed me back, and then we kept kissing…” 

“Go on.” Alex murmured.

“Are you getting turned on by this?” Henry almost sounded shocked. 

“Maybe.” Alex whispered. He felt Henry’s hand drag down his chest and stop as he felt him half hard in his pants. 

“He kept kissing me in places I’d never been kissed before. Soon we had our clothes off, I gave him my first blowjob. He was the first person to blow me.” He said as he slowly started to stroke Alex through his pants. “It felt incredible. Nothing had ever felt that good before, I’m surprised I didn’t come. But he stopped cause he wanted to fuck me.” Alex moaned and he undid his pants and pulled out his dick. Henry kissed and stroked him for a moment before he continued. “Having someone say they wanted to fuck you, I was astonished. He had all the supplies ready, he knew what he was doing. He was gentle with me. He fingered me until I was ready. And once it happened,” he was interrupted by Alex moaning a quiet  _ fuck,  _ “I could have exploded. You can’t predict how  _ good _ that feeling is. I came all over my stomach. It was so hot, I couldn’t believe that happened. I knew from that moment who I was. What I wanted. And now all I want is  _ you _ .” He said as he kissed Alex, tongue entering his mouth. Alex writhed under him, he could feel his orgasm coming. 

“Fuck, Hen. That was so hot.” He pants as Henry sucks at his neck. 

“Will you be a good boy if I suck you off?” Henry asked sternly. Alex nodded and soon Henry took him into his mouth and sucked him until he finished. Alex was panting, he felt exhausted. 

“Jesus, I’m surprised you haven’t killed me yet.” Alex panted. 

“Trust me, love, everyday is a struggle not to.” Henry adjusted himself and stood from the bed and went back to his suitcase. 

“You don’t want me to  _ return the favour?”  _

“Honestly, I do, but I really want to finish unpacking these first.” 

“Yeah, nothing gets me going for round two than organizing the luggage.” 

“You joke, but one day you will realize the importance of having a crisp shirt.” Henry said as he threw a balled up pair of socks at his boyfriend. 

  
  
  



End file.
